


Rain

by gabrielleabelle



Series: The Smiling Girl [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike take their daughter on a beach vacation. <s>Un</s>fortunately, it rains...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> And another to finish out the weekend! This time it's Spuffy! The kid is Anne from [The Smiling Girl](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/182491.html). You don't necessarily have to read that, though. Just know that Buffy and Spike have a daughter whose name is Anne. :)

Anne's tiny hand splayed across the large hotel window. Her nose pushed against the glass, and her breath created a fog on the surface.

Buffy turned the volume of the TV up to compensate for the loud pattering of rain outside. Spike was just coming in.

"Fuck. Should've picked up an umbrella at the last stop." Spike shook the water off his jacket before discarding it onto the bed.

"Language," Buffy said. Her attention was focused on the weather report on the TV.

Anne turned and clapped her hands. "Fuck, Daddy! It's raining!"

Buffy glared at Spike. "It's _your_ job to fix that."

Spike returned a long-suffering look of his own, but he was then distracted as his daughter raced toward him and grabbed him at the knees, rocking all her weight onto him.

"We're still gonna swim, right?" Anne looked up.

Spike crouched down. The weatherman was talking about how the storms were here to stay for a while. Just their luck. First trip to the beach with Anne and it rains. It looked like it would _keep_ raining for the duration of their vacation from Slayer Central. So much for ocean fun.

Spike stroked her curly brown hair. "Course we're gonna swim, pet. Brought your bathing suit and everything, didn't we?"

"Spike..." Buffy said in a warning tone. She didn't want him making promises that couldn't be kept.

Spike ignored her and continued. "See, this way just means that I get to go out with you. If it were sunny, I'd have to stay in the hotel room all day until the sun set. And that's not fun, is it?"

Anne shook her head solemnly.

"So," Spike continued. "We can't go down to the beach while it's raining. _But_ you can get your bathing suit on and run around like a little water demon in the rain, right?"

Anne bounced with excitement. "I'm a water demon!"

"And how. Now go dig in your mum's suitcase for your bathing suit."

Without any hesitation, Anne ran across the hotel room and started pulling out Buffy's luggage. Buffy came up behind Spike as he stood, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Swimming in the rain? She could've done that back home."

"Yeah? Well, it's more scenic this way."

Buffy smiled. Spike's hands covered hers, stroking her fingers. She let her head fall forward against his back. They'd fallen into a gentle swaying motion together. The movement of their daughter caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

"You had to ask _her_ to fetch her bathing suit. She's gonna throw my clothes all around the room now."

"The boat ride's out for this trip. Gonna need something to fill the time."

Buffy giggled. "Love you, Vamp Daddy."

"You know it, Slayer Mum."

"Mommy! Where's my fucking bathing suit?" Anne sat in the middle of a huge pile of clothing looking dismayed.

Buffy smiled despite herself. She pinched Spike's side. "You _are_ gonna fix that, mister."

 _fin_


End file.
